A valve is often used to control a flow of fluid. Some valves, known as two-position, three-way hydraulic valves have three separate fluid connections and are operable between a first position (e.g., closed), where a first pair from the three separate fluid connections are coupled, and a second position (e.g., open), where a second pair from the three separate fluid connections are coupled. Valves may be mounted on a sub-plate that connects the valve to various piping. Sub-plate mounted valves are commonly used in blowout preventer (BOP) and remotely operated vehicle (ROV) applications. Sub-plate mounted valves may experience several shortcomings in applications where extreme reliability, near-zero leakage, or high flow efficiency are required. For example, sub-plate mounted valves may be susceptible to flow force, may be susceptible to increased wear, may have a short service life, and may experience water-hammer. Accordingly, reducing these shortcomings is of paramount importance in the design of new valves.